


Keys to the Kingdom, Lord of My Heart

by vintageroses404



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 15 year old Yuuri gives viktor a bj, Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Don't Like Don't Read, M/M, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Tags Are Hard, The beginning is underage, You Have Been Warned, at least, i have never proofread in my life, not for this, sorrynotsorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 10:04:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10919595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vintageroses404/pseuds/vintageroses404
Summary: He lets his eyes wander over his father’s ‘gift.’ A mix of men and women, they’re all quite beautiful, but most of them look to be in their late 20s, making the boy at the end stand out that much more. He looks to be about 15, and is dressed with only a skimpy rag around his waist. He has lovely brown eyes, and angelic face, and the fullest lips that Victor has ever seen.Viktor wants him.**This is in no way historically accurate, but I've run out of fucks to give





	Keys to the Kingdom, Lord of My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ. YOU'VE BEEN WARNED. 
> 
> Criticism and feedback are always welcome.

The Queen or Russia, for all her faults, was a very generous woman for her family. She lavishes them with all the gifts she can, but she didn't always think her presents through.

 

“That's… very kind of you, your majesty,” The grand Duke Yakov mumbles, staring at the ‘gift’ she had brought him for his birthday.

 

Standing in a row, are half a dozen ‘exotic beauties’ the queen had brought herself. The Duchess Lillia looks down at them scornfully, and the Duke does his best not to pay too much attention to them, lest he make his wife angry.

 

19 year old Viktor is having a slightly better time than his brother Yurio at muffling his giggles, but really, can’t care less about the proceedings. Instead, he lets his eyes wander over his father’s ‘gift.’ A mix of men and women, they’re all quite beautiful, but most of them look to be in their late 20s, making the boy at the end stand out that much more. He looks to be about 15, and is dressed with only a skimpy rag around his waist. He has lovely brown eyes, and angelic face, and the fullest lips that Victor has ever seen.

 

Viktor wants him.

 

As the dishes from his father’s birthday celebration are cleared, Viktor approaches the Grand Duke.

 

“Father, might you be willing to share one of your gifts?” He asks, bowing slightly.

 

“Oh?” Yakov looks at his eldest, an eyebrow quirking. “Which one, my son?”

 

“There was a boy amongst the slaves Great Aunt brought, I was wondering if I might-”

 

Yakov coughs, as his wife looks on, waiting to see what he'll say, a look of disdain on her features.

 

“My boy, you may take them all, if you so desire, although leave a handmaiden for your mother,” he replies. Satisfied with his answer, Lillia sniffs, then holds out a hand for her son. He kisses her wrist, bowing to her, before walking to where the slaves stand waiting. He walks right up to the boy.

 

“Dismissed.” The command is abrupt, but the other slaves quickly get the message, along with the careless wave of his hand. The boy remains.

 

“Hello,” he whispered gently. “And who are you?”

 

The boy blinks, and then tips his head to the side, a look of confusion clear in his eyes. Viktor thinks for a moment.

 

“English?” He asks, and the boy nods. Then he looks down at the floor.

 

“Are you going to hurt me?” he asks, broken English spilling out of him.

 

“Of course not! I just want to know your name,” Viktor responds. Slowly, the other boy meets his eyes.

 

“It’s Yuuri,” he mumbles, attempting to cover up more of himself with his arms. Viktor nods.

 

“Alpha, beta, or omega?” He asks. Yuuri goes red.

 

“Omega,” he whispers, looking ashamed. Viktor smiles.

 

“Perfect; an omega for my alpha,” Viktor states, and the boy’s eyes open wide with fear. Viktor snaps his fingers, speaking to the other servants that approach in harsh Russian.

 

“Take him to my room, have him washed and dressed in the finest linens you can find,” he instructs.

 

The servants nod, before pulling away Yuuri, who looks on the verge of tears. Viktor smiles at him, attempting to reassure him that everything would be okay.

 

He turns back to the dining room, not seeing the boy stare after him, terrified look in his eyes.

 

*******

 

Returning to his room that night, the chamber is bathed in a dim light, a fire burning in the fireplace. He can see the shape of Yuuri through the thin curtains that hung around his bed, hiding the rest of him from view. Viktor’s cock perks up at the thought of the beautiful boy waiting in bed for him.

 

Pulling back the curtains, the smell of a distressed omega hits him immediately. The sight makes his heart ache.

 

Yuuri’s hands are tied to the bed frame, tear tracks running down his face. He looks frightened up at Viktor, sniffling as he waits. Viktor hurries to untie the boy, even as he can’t help but admire just how lovely he looks in the light blue robe the servants had dressed him in.

 

“I'll have their heads for doing this to you,” he tells Yuuri, who smiles weakly up at him. “Are you alright?” He asks the frightened omega.

 

Yuuri nods. “Yes, I'm okay,” he says, still sniffling. Viktor nods.

 

“Moy lyubovnik,” Viktor murmurs, alpha pheromones swirling in the air around them to calm Yuuri, “I am not going to hurt you.”

 

Yuuri nods again, allowing Viktor to pull him into his arms, face bright red as he did so. Viktor chuckles.

 

“How about this: I’ll ask you a question, and then you ask me a question, sound fair? Think of it like a game,” Yuuri nods, and the two get to know each other.

 

Viktor learns that as an omega, and a second born, Yuuri’s family were forced to sell him into slavery. He's 15 exactly, Viktor had guessed correctly, and had his first heat last summer. He's lucky that he's still a virgin.

 

In return, Viktor tells him his fears about becoming the Grand Duke, of his father and mother being distant, of their expectations for him to marry well, and how he is jealous of his 10 year old brother, for being freed from those burdens.

 

They talk about lighter subjects as well; Yuuri’s favorite color is sunset orange, Viktor's is the color of the blue roses that are grown in his mother’s garden. How they both like to ice skate, and love the beach. Yuuri tells him all about his family’s hot spring, and although he doesn't admit it, Viktor vows he’ll take him back their one day.

 

They talk for hours, Viktor holding the omega and discussing random facts about their lives. Then, Viktor can't take it any longer, their combined scents, as well as Yuuri’s content omega smell driving him mad.

 

“Yuuri… I'm so sorry, I just…” he says, as he grinds his hips into the boy’s thigh. Yuuri’s eyes go wide with fear.

 

“I just, I need,” Viktor stutters, and then adjust their positions so Viktor is propped against the headboard, Yuuri on his stomach in front of him, head level with Viktor’s crotch. He looks up at Viktor, wide eyed as the alpha frees himself from his pants, cock springing up and nearly hitting Yuuri in the face.

 

“Please Yuuri… please,” Viktor pleads, and after a moment, the omega carefully grips him at the base, a look of sorrow in his eyes.

 

He may be kind, but there is no question that Viktor is his master- he owns him.

 

He kitten licks the head, just to get a taste, and Viktor groans, resting his hand in Yuuri’s hair. Slowly, Yuuri takes him into his mouth, only able to get halfway down before he gags. The sight is stunning, with those soft lips wrapped around his member.

 

He lets Yuuri set the pace for a few minutes, letting the omega get used to the feeling. Making Viktor light up with delight, the omega also seems to get into it, enjoying the hard cock in his mouth, tasting the tip and running his tongue along the vein of his cock. Pleasure, absolute pleasure, radiates up and down Viktor's spine. He tightens his hold on the boy's hair, question in his eyes. Yuuri hesitates, but nods, and that's all it takes for Viktor to thrust up into the omega’s throat. Yuuri moans at the feeling, spurring Viktor on, driving himself over the edge until Yuuri is gripping tight around his knot, unable to get both hands all the way around it, and Viktor is coming down his throat.

 

The tears in Yuuri’s eyes from the force of his thrusts send tingles of pleasure all throughout Viktor's body.

 

Yuuri swallows what he can, and the alpha’s knot doesn't last long, so when Viktor finally comes down from his high, he scoops the omega up, come dripping down his chin, into his arms.

 

Then he notices the boy’s small cock is hard.

 

Viktor smirks, before his hand is sneaking up the bottom of Yuuri’s robe, fingers finding his hole already damp, as he slips one inside. Yuuri whimpers, clutching on to Viktor as the alpha fingers him.

 

The omega’s tight, so very tight, it makes him want to fuck the boy, but he resists. Yuuri isn't on suppressants, and the last thing the royal family needs is a bastard child running around.

 

He only uses one finger, but the omega is coming quickly anyway.

 

The drift to sleep, holding each other close.

 

*******

 

“Viktor’s coming home today!” The servants whisper to each other. Yuuri already knows of course. At 27, Viktor’s about to become the Grand Duke as his father steps down, and that means he’ll be returning for good. No more trips for business, just his days spent doing his duty to his country.

 

And fucking Yuuri at every possible opportunity.

 

8 years had done nothing to change just what a raging horndog Viktor turned into at the sight of the omega. Every time he got a whiff of the omega’s scent, the alpha would be ready to mount him.

 

Yuuri smiles. He misses his alpha.

 

When the carriage pulls up, Yuuri is ready. The second Viktor opens his bedroom door, he can see Yuuri, waiting just behind the curtain. The moment he gets an eyeful of him he groans.

 

Yuuri’s dressed up like the paintings he's seen in Georgi’s room of the half naked omegas; he’s dressed like a concubine, make up adorning his cheeks, lips blood red.

 

“Hello stranger,” Yuuri winks, before he’s crawling towards Viktor and undoing his pants. “I've missed you,” he says, as he kisses the tip of Viktor's cock.

 

“Me, or my knot?” The alpha asks him. He smiles up at Viktor.

 

“I was talking to your knot.”

 

“Tease,” Viktor complains, before Yuuri sucks him down all the way to the base. He's not going to last long.

 

He loves being welcomed home.

 

*******

 

The Crowned Prince of Korea, Seung-gil, is the most stone faced, unexpressive alpha Viktor has ever met. It makes him wonder how he and his mate, Phichit, ever got together, much less how they ended up _soulbonded._

 

He asks Yuuri to ask him, because for some reason the next Empress of Korea has a soft spot for his omega.

 

Maybe it’s an omega thing?

 

That is, until the truth stuns him into silence.

 

“Phichit was apparently a slave to his highness, and the two mated,” Yuuri tells him. Then, he sips his tea and goes back to his book like he didn’t just turn Viktor’s world on its axis.

 

Because if an omega can go from being a slave to the freaking _Empress of Korea,_ then why the hell can’t he, not even a prince, take Yuuri to be the next Duchess?

 

His father’s been pushing him to marry for ages now, shoving omegas at him right and left, and he knows his mother likes Yuuri, practically adores the way he takes the time out of his day to bring her lunch and eat with her. Yuri know’s how hard he’s fallen for him, tells him all the time he’s absolutely disgusting when he’s in love, so why not? **_Why not_ ** _?_

 

He proposes it the next day to his mother. He does it as soon as she’s back from watching the ballet rehearsal across town. As a dancer herself in her youth, the woman loves to watch all the beautiful movements, the lovely costumes, and see a show really come together from the ground up. She’s always in the best of moods when she returns.

 

He kisses her hand, as always, and requests a formal audience with her. She raises one of her perfectly shaped eyebrows, but with a wave of her hand, the servants are dismissed. She sits in her chair.

 

“And what is all of this for?”

 

Viktor clears his throat. “Mother, I wish to marry Yuuri.”

 

She stares at him for a moment, her eyes unreadable. He simply holds her gaze.

 

“I was wondering when you were going to ask,” she says finally, and a smile appears on her face. “Since the moment Prince Seung-gil and his mate first came to visit three years ago, do you remember? That summer was ungodly hot, but since then, I’ve been waiting.” She winks conspiratorially at him.

 

“Let me handle your father.”

 

It goes far better than expected.

 

*******

 

Viktor _never_ wants to know what his mother does to get him to agree, but when his father approaches him the next day, giving his blessing, a happy glow on his face, he decides right then and there.

 

Never going to ask. He’d rather not know the answer.

 

Now, all that’s left to do is ask Yuuri.

 

For some reason, that makes him so nervous he nearly throws up with the realization that _oh fuck, he has to ask Yuuri._

 

*******

 

He wakes up slowly, already in a good mood before he’s even opened his eyes, and the sight that greets him is why.

 

Yuuri has his cock in his mouth, on hand holding him up, the other playing with his balls, and my god does it feel absolutely fantastic. Realizing he’s awake, Yuuri pulls off of him, stroking him slowly.

 

He smiles at the alpha.

 

“Good morning, wanna eat me out?” He asks him. Viktor’s cock jerks violently.

 

“Yes please,”

 

The omega giggles, and makes his way to where Viktor is still resting his head on the, frankly ridiculous amount of, pillows. He throws his leg over, presenting his hole right in Viktor’s face, already shiny with slick, and lowers himself gently, until Viktor’s eating him out with abandon, gripping both of the omega’s thighs so he can press the omega really down onto him.

 

Yuuri whimpers, high and sweet, hole contracting around Viktor’s tongue as he wiggles his hips, riding his face. He leans over, just to give himself something to distract him from coming too quickly, and goes back to sucking Viktor’s cock. Viktor whines, because _no_ , if he comes now he’ll have no way of getting hard enough, quickly enough, to fuck him the way he wants.

 

He reaches around, pulling Yuuri off of his cock as he pushes at Yuuri’s abs, and then plays with the nipple as he forces Yuuri to just feel, enjoying the pleasured sounds from the omega.

 

It takes less than a minute, with Yuuri grinding so hard against his face that Viktor can’t breath, surrounded by the smell of an omega climaxing, slick gushing down his chin as he tries to lap it all up. He puts his lips around the rim, and sucks hard at the edges, and that’s all takes before Yuuri’s coming all over his face.

 

Not even bothering to wipe himself off, he throws the omega onto the mattress, forcing him onto all fours, and then he’s entering him from behind, rutting into him like an animal. Yuuri cries out, over sensitive. Viktor can feel his balls swinging into Yuuri’s on every thrust, and for some reason, this makes him have to stop, because he’s on the verge of coming from that feeling alone.

 

He pulls out, flips Yuuri over, gives himself a moment to breathe, and dives back in, taking joy in seeing all the emotions all over the omega’s face. His mouth is dropped open, and his stomach is covered in his own come. He’s stunning, and Viktor throws his legs over his shoulders, changing the angle and loving the way Yuuri cries out, hitting his prostate.

 

Just as he’s about to come, Viktor of course is babbling away, and he says it.

 

“Fuck, I want you to marry me,”

 

Yuuri’s mouth drops open, and he’s coming, so unexpectedly that Viktor follows not even a second behind, knot locking both he and Yuuri together. He collapses on top of the omega, and the two sit in silence for a moment, feeling his come fill the other man.

 

“I cannot believe you just proposed to me with slick all over your face.”

 

Viktor bursts out laughing, quickly having it turn into a moan at the movement tugs on his knot inside Yuuri. Yuuri lets out a high pitched whimper at the feeling, but spreads his legs wider, allowing Viktor to get even closer.

 

“I love you,” Viktor tells him. They’re babies would be so cute, he thinks, and then realizes he’s said that outloud when Yuuri laughs at him.

 

“I love you too. And yes, I will marry you,” he says.

  
Viktor whoops for joy, and they groan again a moment later, as the movement pulls at the knot. Again.


End file.
